


花開日(end)

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 殘花 [5]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *cp：3355*私設花吐症*請勿上升真人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 殘花 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200476





	花開日(end)

**Author's Note:**

> *cp：3355
> 
> *私設花吐症
> 
> *請勿上升真人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

凌晨兩點半，夜深人靜，這座城市已經進入夢鄉，但洪周燦還是醒著的，雖然他確實很想睡覺，眼皮時不時打著架，明明已經睡了好久，但仍然非常疲倦，躺在床上強迫著自己不要睡著，再一次環視自己的房間。

他想要把每個角落都好好記下來，雖然不知道有何用處，但這樣讓他安心點。似乎是已經接受命運的安排，他已經不怎麼感到悲傷，倒是腦袋放空，只想倒頭大睡。

他總覺得也許這樣睡過去，就再也不會醒來了，看向緊閉的床，沒有拉上的窗簾是他要求的，因為他想看看窗外風景，即使那裡只有建築物和單調的天空。

似乎是一陣夜風吹過，掛在窗口的風鈴隨風搖晃，但是因為窗戶緊閉，那清脆的鈴聲無法傳入室內，只能聽見風鈴輕輕撞在玻璃上宛如寺廟裡木魚的聲音。

叩叩聲響同時洪周燦咳了幾聲，虛弱的側過身子，一朵盛開的花朵落在枕頭上，對了，今天已是花朵盛開的日子。

看著那朵飽滿盛開的小豆蔻花，鵝黃色的花瓣染了一絲粉紅，花瓣的另一面是粉白色的，湊在一起顯得特別嬌嫩。

「為什麼偏偏是你啊，金知範。」看著花想著人，這是他最後的一點任性了，總不能連這點都剝奪。

如果說金知範有什麼好，他可以數到早晨，大概就像情人眼裡出西施，說過的優點再重複說一遍也沒關係，因為就是那麼的好。

「太樂觀了，不過因為這點，是個幽默十足的人。眼睛太大了，不過就是這樣看起來真摯……」他細數著那些優點，像是數羊一般，數著數著眼皮漸漸闔上。

花吐症的最後，總是會讓病人體會虛幻的美好，其實這樣也是挺好的，做一場不存在的美夢，不是也挺美好的嗎？

-

他們都知道今天是花開的日子，有別於平常的慵懶，一大早大家都起床了，崔普閔上學可都沒有那麼自動自發過，沒有起床氣乖巧的起了個大早。

早上接到的消息已經是洪周燦已經在彌留之際徘徊了，雖然相處不過幾年，但他們的情感已經是家人了，一個個整裝要到洪周燦那去看看他們的家人。

「呀，知範你不趕快換衣服嗎？」金東炫梳洗後走回自己的房間，見到金知範還躺在床上滑手機，絲毫沒有任何一點準備的意思。

「我說我不想去了。」金知範繼續盯著手機說道。

「就說了還是得去，是周燦啊，我們的朋友！」金東炫顯得有些不耐的說道。

隊友們已經都準備好了，有人從客廳呼喊著還留在房內的兩個人，打算一起出門過去，雖然可以放著金知範不管，自己跟著隊友走掉，但是金東炫不願意這麼做，他是唯一知道洪周燦心思的人，他覺得在最後金知範必須過去。

他讓隊友先走，自己等會和金知範一起走，說什麼他都要把人帶去，這是他最後能做的微不足道的小事。

「你為什麼不去？」金東炫站在一旁無奈的看著還在床上賴著的金知範問道，「你難道真的是這麼冷血的人嗎？」

金知範沒有回答，他什麼都不想說，他承認他自私，不想去承受那些悲傷，或許以後他會後悔吧，但是至少隨著時間或許不會那麼悲傷。

「周燦真可憐啊。」看著一動也不動的金知範，金東炫冰冷的說道，他確實有點動怒了，兩個都是他的朋友沒錯，他可以為了保護金知範，所以不把洪周燦的秘密說出來，但他只希望金知範在最後去看看洪周燦罷了，這麼簡單的事都做不到，洪周燦真的太可憐了。

金知範聽見金東炫的話語，情緒已經夠糾結了，這下也燃起火了，暫停了手邊的動作，頓了半晌他放下手機，坐起身子看著金東炫，眼裡的情緒很複雜，堅強的隱忍著某種宛如暴風雨班的悲傷。

「對不起，我就是沒有勇氣去看我愛的人在我面前死掉。」金知範瞪著金東炫咬牙切齒的說道，彷彿稍微再一點刺激，或許兩人就打成一團了。

-

洪周燦睜開眼，不再是他自己的房間，他現在身處於那天的漢江，櫻花盛開著，隨風飛落的花瓣灑滿步道，沿著步道走在漢江邊，他漫無目的只知道要走下去。

環境非常安靜，沒有任何一點雜音，這讓他的腳步聲特別明顯，同時也讓他身後傳來得另一個腳步聲清晰可聞。

「你要去哪？」一個他十分熟悉，且渴望聽見的聲音問道。

洪周燦轉過身，看見金知範站在他身後，滿臉疑惑的看著他。

「回宿舍不是那個方向啊。」金知範對他說道。

「可是我想稍微逛一下，櫻花開得很美啊，不多拍幾張照片太可惜了。」洪周燦說著，突然脖子一沉，低頭一看他的相機不知道什麼時候突然出現，掛在胸前好好的擺著，他舉起相機看著金知範，「你要陪我一起走走嗎？」

「好啊，走吧。」金知範笑了笑跟上他的腳步，兩個人沿著河岸，往和宿舍相反的方向漫步。

洪周燦現在充滿了力量，沒有沉重的身體、沒有可怕的暈眩、沒有從嘴裡掉出的小豆蔻花，是健康的洪周燦。

-

「你剛剛說什麼？」金東炫詫異的問道，他好像聽見了什麼不得了的話，但是他懷疑是自己聽錯了。

「我說，我喜歡周燦，行了嗎？」金知範似乎已經有點自暴自棄，大膽的說著，今天已經是夠難過的一天了，情緒跟著波動，口無遮攔的把內心全部攤出來。

「你說你喜歡周燦？」金東炫再三確認道，突如起來到意外消息，他有些反應不過來。

「對，所以我沒辦法看著他在我面前走掉，不要再來煩我了好嗎？」金知範有些幾近爆發，金東炫宛如明知故問的態度讓他十分煩躁。

「你現在馬上跟我走。」金東炫扯著金知範的衣服強將他從床上拉起，他從來沒想過有這發展，或許他應該早點告訴金知範的，不知道現在還來得來不及趕上。

「放手，我說了我不去！」金知範用力掙扎，金東炫畢竟力量本就不大，一下就被甩開了，但他再次扯著金知範不放。

「傻子啊，周燦喜歡的人就是你，你馬上給我過去救他！」

金知範聽了不再掙扎，他楞在原地消化著金東炫說的話，他的眼裡滿是不解，金東炫在開什麼玩笑。

「周燦吐出來的那種花，叫做小豆蔻花，是二月三日的生日花，你的生日花。」金東炫趕緊解釋，他們時間不多了，分秒必爭，他從來沒想過越來問題的解答那麼簡單。

金知範一字一句的把金東炫說的話努力嚥下，隨後什麼話都沒說，換衣服也算了，抓了件外出的外套，拿了手機和錢包便立刻動身準備。

他們兩人奪門而出，放棄了電梯，從樓梯直奔一樓，時間太趕了，連等電梯緩緩上升的時間都沒有。

從路邊攔了一輛計程車，報上了洪周燦家的住址，事到如今也不嫌車資貴了，只要越快越好，因為沒有人知道什麼時候會錯過一切。

-

隊友們已經到達，他們只能看著洪周燦熟睡的臉龐，雙眼緊閉，似乎在微微的笑著，怎麼呼喊他都沒有回應，陷入了最深沉美好的夢境。

他們也想著做些甚麼，但能做的似乎只有靜靜的陪伴著，看著那因為呼吸頻率而微微起伏的胸膛，漸漸的等著每個呼吸越來越輕。

-

走在落英繽紛的步道，悠閒的為彼此拍照，偶爾會一起自拍合照，年輕愉快的臉龐，趁著柔美的櫻花，畫面是如此的美。

漫步走到宛如和上次相仿的長椅，他們坐了下來，又是拍了很多好看的照片，四周依舊很安靜，甚至一個人、一輛車都沒有。水面的另一端是火紅即將西下的夕陽，時間正在倒數，尤其夕陽西下的速度總是特別特別快。

「我喜歡你。」洪周燦說。

「我也是。」金知範笑了笑，牽起他的手。

那一刻多麼的喜悅，他緊緊回握著那隻手，這就夠了。

-

隊友們只是在一旁守著，洪周燦的家人握住他的手，等待著因呼吸頻率而緩緩起伏，因為起伏太小，幾乎像是一動也不動似的。

不知道哪裡傳來的嗚咽，一瞬間整個屋內的人都潰堤了，抹著臉上的淚水，時不時傳來啜泣聲。

同時刺耳的電鈴響起，不間斷的響著，似乎很著急，李大烈離開了房間前去應門，他覺得此時不該打擾洪周燦家人的寧靜，即便他自己也很悲傷。

一開門看見兩名氣喘吁吁的少年站在門口，李大烈來不及說什麼，金知範和金東炫就衝入房間，然後看見的只是靜靜躺在床上的洪周燦，和不斷啜泣的眾人，這一切像是在宣告著他們的失敗。

金知範不知道此刻自己臉上是什麼表情，他半跪在洪周燦的床邊，他感覺天崩地裂，是因為他洪周燦才走到這步，如果他早一些過來，是不是還來得及。

輕輕拉著洪周燦的手，他還能感覺到一絲體溫和微弱到不行的脈搏，不過或許那都只是他的錯覺。

「對不起。」他用微不可查的聲音在洪周燦耳邊說道，彷彿洪周燦能聽見似的。

不顧眾人看著，他低下頭，在那雙無聲無息的雙唇輕輕的啄了一下，這是他最後能做的，他不知道趕得趕不上，花吐症唯一的解藥，一個心上人真心誠意的吻。

他抬起頭看著依然沒有任何動靜沉睡著的洪周燦，或許是金東炫說錯了、或許已經趕不上了，洪周燦只是像個睡美人一樣緊閉雙眼。

「對不起。」他再次無力的道歉。

-

他們一起看著夕陽，映照得水面上波光粼粼，火紅的半邊天空逐漸被紫藍的夜晚吞噬，最後的光芒也即將消失。

「但是，我們不能一起走。」金知範突然沒頭沒腦的說道，放開牽在一起的手。

「最後連做夢都不行嗎？」苦澀的笑了笑，洪周燦早就明白了，這只是他在做夢，最後的夢境，但沒想到夢境的結局是那麼的傷人。

「因為你得面對『現實』。」金知範轉頭看向他。

隨著那句話，夕陽彷彿不再下沉，化作一道刺眼的白光，帶著偏高的溫度，讓他睜不開眼，只能閉上眼別過腦袋。

「睜開眼，面對現實。」金知範的聲音變得很遙遠，模糊且充滿回聲。

他聽見有人在向他道歉，這個聲音顯得清晰多了，有重量有實感。

他嘗試著伸手去找尋，只覺得有誰正握著自己的手，想一探究竟，在刺眼白光中他睜開雙眼，亮晃晃的清晨陽光灑落在他的臉上，他感覺自己躺著，在陽光照射之下，他仍然勉強看出這是在他的房間，不只家人圍著他，隊友也都到了，而握著他的手的是金知範。

他知道這是現實，因為他清楚的感覺到身體的重量，還有發覺自己可以很輕鬆的操控著身體。

「周燦？」第一個叫他的是媽媽。

「媽，早安？」他搞不太清楚自己發生什麼事了，甚至不知道現在是什麼時間，只覺得躺了好久，做了一個很漫長疲勞的夢，讓他好想起身活動，於是便支撐著自己的身體從床上坐起。

金知範似乎對眼前的狀況感到驚訝，還握著他的手，這讓洪周燦覺得有點尷尬，畢竟大家都在看著了，但是他卻沒有想放開的意思，他多少能猜到究竟發生了什麼事。

他雖然感覺自己做了一場很漫長的夢，但現在他非但沒有疲倦的感覺，反而神清氣爽，眾人看著他的眼神充滿驚愕，重點是他不再頭暈想吐，他感覺得到空氣的芬芳、陽光的溫暖，甚至他還感覺到自己的胃空蕩的在抗議，恨不得吃下一整頭牛，飢腸轆轆的聲音在眾人安靜是總是特別明顯，他尷尬的左顧右盼。

「我好餓，這幾天都沒有好好吃東西。」洪周燦打破沉默，帶點開玩笑的語氣說道。

眾人這時才從驚愕中恢復過來，他們都意識到剛剛發生什麼事，但是現在最重要的是人沒事就好，成員們心照不宣的魚貫離開房間。

「沒事就好，我去給你準備好吃的。」洪周燦的媽媽抹了抹臉頰上的淚水，對她來說現在什麼都不重要了，兒子沒事就好。拉著一家人也走出房間。

只留下金知範和洪周燦，而兩個人的手到現在還握在一起，尷尬的氣氛讓兩個人一瞬間沉默不知道該說什麼。

「那個……就是我？」金知範臉皮薄，拗口的挑選著該用什麼詞彙，率先打破沉默。

「所以你也是嗎？」也喜歡我嗎？洪周燦反問，後面的問句他說不出口，氣氛真是尷尬的讓他想躲進被窩裡頭不出來。

事實上他們明明都知道問題的答案，但是一個拉不下面子，一個害羞到說不出話來，只能乾瞪著對方打啞謎，尤其手還牽在一起更是尷尬。

似乎是鐵了心，作為一個男人要帥氣一點，扭扭捏捏的算什麼，金知範一把拉過洪周燦進懷裡，然後在洪周燦看不見的地方，偷偷的抹去含在眼裡的淚水。

倒是洪周燦已經哭了起來，畢竟太辛苦了，這五天的煎熬與折磨，想也沒想過最後會是這樣幸福的結局，不知道是難過還是委屈，所有壓力在這個擁抱裡釋放。

「呀，不要哭了，沒事了啦。」金知範毫無說服力的語帶哽咽說道。

兩人鬆開彼此，對望了一會，看著彼此爬滿淚痕的臉，然後再慢慢的靠近，交換一個充滿淚水，但卻最幸福的吻。

*End


End file.
